


泥沼（三）

by cchunyy



Category: OOC - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchunyy/pseuds/cchunyy





	泥沼（三）

**16**

* * *

前一段時間怕遇到朱一龍，白宇一直沒去他們常去的那家店，可他思來想去，嘴饞。

於是抱著“不會那麼巧”的自我安慰和一份不願意承認的期待，踏出了門。

他確實一直沒和朱一龍聯系，也情不自禁得關注對方的消息，聽到對方的名字還是會動容，誰能否認不是愛情，可明明也是個泥潭啊白宇你還在期待麼。

服務員注意到八號桌的客人，並不是因為他一個人來吃火鍋，也不是因為他裹得太過暖和嚴實，而是源於三號桌投過來的目光。

白宇被熱氣蒸得臉紅撲撲，眼前視線也渙散，平時吃火鍋是不喝酒的，一來那位不喝，二來那位也不許他喝。沒有那位，三瓶啤酒，小酌怡情。

**17**

* * *

 

朱一龍看見那個熊團子一樣的人伸出細瘦的手指攥著筆勾選食材，朱一龍心裡泛濫開了。

在這裡遇到算是巧合，也不算，因為白宇開始避免跟他有交集，一旦活動晚會之類有朱一龍參與，就見不到白宇的影子了。於是這些日子朱一龍總是要到他們常去的地方轉兩圈，今天就給他遇到了。

白宇臉上熱紅的樣子好可愛。白宇褲管好像更空了，從前天參加活動的視頻就看出來他又瘦了，白宇肯定沒有好好吃飯。白宇又像以前一樣開始喝酒了。

朱一龍看著白宇夾起毛肚在鍋裡涮，還要輕聲數著“一、二、三、四、五”然後快速夾出來放倒油碟裡，白宇因為吃土豆片被燙得直哈氣，白宇吃到了麻椒苦著臉吐出來。

白宇本著吃一會歇一會的戰略將這頓飯吃了近三個小時，當他搖了搖最後一瓶啤酒瓶的時候，應該是要快吃完了。

朱一龍收回目光，起身結賬去了，連帶八號桌的一起。

**18**

* * *

白宇吸著最後一條寬粉的時候，覺得門口的一個身影好像很眼熟，再抬頭去看時已經沒人了，所以還要鄙夷一下自己沒出息。

終於吃完一餐，肚子裡飽飽的，白宇環顧了一下這個店，然後拿起紙巾擦擦嘴，是要走了。

當被前台告知自己的賬被三號桌的客人一起結了的時候，白宇又想起了剛剛門口的那個身影。

“啊……這樣嗎，謝謝。”

“不用客氣的，歡迎您下次光臨～”

出了門，白宇看著自己呼出來的白氣，把圍巾裹得更緊了。

**19**

* * *

所以當助理說著：“好尷尬啊小白同志，最近你和那位先生要一起出席的活動出奇的多，這又有一個酒會，我再幫你推了吧……”

而白宇一反之前，說了句“我要去。”

白宇之所以做出這個決定，一來他實在好久沒見朱一龍了，二來他有點不懂自己的想法了。總覺得見一面，會解決吧。

**20**

* * *

 

第二天的酒會上，白宇一身黑色正裝，對方一身白色，好像是有點尷尬的。可對方沒有要和他接觸的意思，徑直向大廳裡面走去了。

白宇沒有時機去找朱一龍聊聊，坐在角落裡吸著西柚氣泡，他今天不是來喝酒的。

可看看朱一龍吧，那人居然沖著一位之前合作過的前輩幹了一杯香檳，然後在對方詫異的眼神中彬彬有禮地說有機會再談，接著去和不遠處的導演交談，又是一杯香檳。 等朱一龍在大廳裡轉了一圈之後，臉上已經染了酒氣。

這人從不喝酒的，白宇在角落裡看著他這一番，還沒弄明白其意圖所在，就看見對方沖著他過來了。不，是沖著他對面的沙發。

白宇看著朱一龍趴在沙發背上沒了聲音，顯然是沒得聊了，下了決心要走的時候，身後的人輕聲喚了句“小白。”

回頭看那人抬著滿是酒氣的臉，皺著眉頭眯著眼睛苦苦地說：“我想吐。”

終是沒忍心，起身聽到那個聲音，看到那張臉的時候，白宇就走不了了。他俯下身將朱一龍的肩膀架在自己肩上，對方就順從得把頭貼了上來。

白宇有些艱難得拖著對方向洗手間走，朱一龍一直哼哼著“我好難受啊小白，難受……”白宇忍者對方沖自己耳朵吹氣的蘇癢，和聲安撫道“快到了，忍一下。”

**21**

* * *

到了洗手間，這位朱先生那還有那副醉得不行的樣子，他一把把白宇推到了牆上，下一秒就飽含侵略性地吻了上去。

白宇總是後知後覺的，當腦子不再當機，他就開始邊用拳頭捶對方的肩膀，邊委屈得流眼淚，還不忘了用舌頭回應對方。

終於有了喘氣的機會，白宇惡狠狠地咬了朱一龍的下嘴唇一口，想要轉身走了。可朱一龍把他一把抱住，頭埋在他肩膀輕輕呢喃著“小白，我想你了”的時候，他還是不爭氣地心軟了。

朱一龍掀起白宇的衣服。

白宇說“朱一龍你混蛋。”

朱一龍說“嗯。”

朱一龍用手摩挲著白宇的腰肢。

白宇說“我沒辦法只安心在家裡呆著。”

朱一龍說“嗯。”

朱一龍蹲下身子輕輕親吻白宇的肚臍。

白宇說“我要演戲的。”

朱一龍說“嗯。”

朱一龍在白宇的腰側留下了淺紅的牙印。

白宇說“我要做自己喜歡的事情。”

朱一龍說“嗯。”

朱一龍隔著薄皮舔吻著白宇的肋骨。

白宇說“你輕點。”

朱一龍松開咬著白宇乳頭的嘴巴，終於肯抬起頭深情地注視著白宇，他笑得燦爛“好，都聽你的。”


End file.
